Spring Break
by damaskmenzel
Summary: Sikowitz gives the gang an odd assignment just before Spring Break is about to start, what will happen amongst the group of teenagers as they stay in log cabin, isolated for a whole week? M rated chapters to come!


Today was the last day before spring break and the young Hollywood Arts students were impatiently waiting on their teacher to show up for their class. Cat took to playing with her hair, Rex heckling Robbie, Tori scrolling through her PearPhone, and Beck playing with Jade's shoe laces (she had her feet propped up on his lap), and Andre tapping his feet to an unfamiliar beat.

Twenty minutes of class had passed and still no sign of the teacher. But their impatience was soon interrupted by a loud noise. Sikowitz would've surprised the class by falling through a ceiling tile into the classroom wearing a large top hat, but little could he do anymore to truly astonish his students anymore. Yes, that's how class began today — a middle aged man fell through the ceiling as if he was reenacting a scene from _The Breakfast Club_ with accuracy.

"Darn it! I'll get you next time raccoons!" he yelled to the ceiling.

Not a single person in the room lost their blank-faced composure to his hollering. Sikowitz clapped and rubbed his hands together to commence class.

"Alright! Who knows what we're learning today?" he asked loudly.

Robbie raised his hand, "Are we going to finish learning about method acting?"

"Incorrect!" he yelled and picked on Rex who was also raising his hand, "Rex?"

"Are we going to finish learning about method acting?" asked the puppet.

"Correct, Rex!"

"Wha-!" Robbie gasped in disbelief.

"Would anybody like to tell me what method acting is?" asked Sikowitz.

This time Beck raised his hand, "Method acting is when an actor attempts to "become" his or her character outside of filming — mostly on an emotional level."

"Yes!" yelled Sikowitz, "And your next assignment is to draw a card from this top hat…" he picked up the hat from his head, losing a few cards to the floor in the process, but he scrambled them back into the hat, "… and become the character written on the card. You must remain in this character throughout all of spring break."

Some of the student thought that the assignment seemed awfully familiar. Half the class was screaming how the assignment was unfair, the other half saying he wouldn't know if they didn't do the assignment so it wouldn't matter. To this Sikowitz said:

"Life is unfair! I am your teacher and this is your assignment. I already hired Sinjin and Burf to spy on you for next week. If either one of them catches you out of character, you will get an F!"

Most of the students groaned and grumbled as he made away across the classroom with the top hat. They wondered of the legality of this assignment, but didn't bother to look into it. The cards in the top hat were color coded for gender-specific roles. Pink for female, blue for male, and white for a unisex role.

Cat picked up a pink card and received the role of an ornithologist whose pet bird escaped. It is her life's mission to find her bird again.

"What's an ornithologist?" she asked naively.

"It's a person who studies birds," said Sikowitz.

"So I'm a bird-studier looking for my lost pet bird," she giggled.

Andre picked out a blue card and received the role of a man who just lost his wife. The smallest objects bring back memories of her.

"And I mean that literally," said Sikowitz, "literally the smallest objects will make you think of her and make you cry."

Andre looked at a button on his shirt and began weeping, "My late wife sewed this button on my shirt! Why god?! Why did you take such a nimble-fingered woman away from me?!"

"Very good Andre."

Tori's character was to be a vegan nun. Robbie picked a pink card by accident and was assigned to be a middle aged mother who spends her time reading adult novels and taking hot baths — Rex heckled him for his role, but Robbie was pleasantly surprised.

After everyone else in the room had taken their card, it was finally Beck and Jade's turn to pick their character. Beck took the last blue card out of the box (allowing for Jade to take the last white card) and received the role of a man who does something new and nerve-wracking everyday to boost his ego. Jade fished the last card out of the hat and read:

"My role is to play a person who strives to make other people happy. Are you serious?!" she screamed at Sikowitz. Sikowitz yelled back "happy spring break" as he ran out the door before Jade could throw her shoe at him.


End file.
